


feel it bubbling from below

by straddling_the_atmosphere



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Black Character(s), Black Sails Femslash Week, Cunnilingus, Drinking, F/F, Female Character of Color, Sex, Wine, set in early S4, vaguely referenced backstories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straddling_the_atmosphere/pseuds/straddling_the_atmosphere
Summary: Madi, in order to distract herself from Silver's death, accidentally  makes her way to the brothel. While there, she meets Max. Turns out, they both could use a distraction.





	feel it bubbling from below

**Author's Note:**

> i cant remember if max and madi ever met in canon or even like. knew about each other other than the vague, max knows a maroon princess is helping fund the pirate’s side and madi probably knows a little about max from silver but for the sake of this fic they’ve never met and dont even know each other’s names THANKS
> 
> also vaguely references my max character study fic 
> 
> title from geyser by mitski

Madi grieves quietly as she plans, as she talks to Eme and works with Flint and argues with Billy, as she figures out what their next move will be with their figurehead dead. She keeps thinking about him--the way his curls would cling endearingly to his face when he was hot, his clever mouth curled under his beard. 

She has a bit of time now, and the one good thing about Nassau is that none of the citizens find it strange to see a lone black woman roaming the streets, perhaps assuming she works for the town like Eme does, or for another family, or perhaps is free like a few of them are. Either way, she isn’t bothered as she slips into a nearby building, drawn by the sound of talking and laughter. Perhaps there will be drinks so she can distract herself.

The first thing she sees is naked breasts everywhere, soft slips of robe and miles of skin bared to the world and her eyes widen before she looks hastily away.

“First time?” a voice asks, and Madi turns to see a woman with dark curly hair and full lips. She’s not dressed like the other women, or undressed rather, but she has a knowing air about her that makes Madi think she was once like them.

“I only wanted a drink,” she says, a little weakly, and the woman smiles, a flash of white teeth startling against her skin, which is lighter than Madi’s but darker than the other girls’s. 

“I am sure we can fix that,” she says, and her voice is soft and musical, an accent she has heard before from runaway slaves her father had sent to the island. “I am Max.”

“Madi,” Madi replies and Max gives her another dimpled smile that makes Madi’s heart beat a little faster. 

“Come,” Max says, taking Madi’s hand. “Let us go someplace quiet.” She leads her up the stairs, stopping once to tell one of the girl’s something, and the girl eyes her for a moment before nodding. 

“Do you work here?” Madi asks.

“Of a fashion,” Max says, taking them into a large bedroom with a deep clawfoot tub in the corner. A lantern burns quietly on the bedside table and she recognizes the book lying on top of it as she sits on the edge of the bed. There’s a quiet knock on the door and Max opens it to take a jug of wine and two glasses and lays them down, pouring Madi a glass and herself one.

Madi takes a long, slow sip, watching as purple liquid smears down the cup. The world in this room feels small and insulated, and she could almost forget she’s in a brothel if it wasn’t for the occasional groan.

“You have lost someone,” Max says after a few moments of quiet drinking.

Madi exhales. “Yes,” she says. “My...” She trails off. She doesn’t know what to call John. Her lover? Max just gives her a knowing look.

“We have all lost someone here,” she says and Madi can see the truth in her eyes at that. 

“Why did you bring me up here?” she asks. She has no interest in purchasing Max’s service, and she doesn’t think Max does that, at least not anymore. Max hums, sipping her wine. Her lips are stained slightly purple.

“You seemed lonely,” she says. “And it has been a long time since I’ve gotten a chance to simply talk to someone who is...like me.” Max’s smile turns a bit melancholy for a brief moment before that masks falls into place, and Madi’s reminded unerringly of Silver when they were in bed, when he’d say something and she’d see a flicker of  _something_ in his gaze before he smoothed it out. It must be lonely, looking as Max does in this town, with very few allies.

“I’m afraid I’m not great conversation right now,” Madi says wryly and Max snorts, an unpretty sound that endears her to Madi in its truthfulness. 

“It’s nice to have a conversation that doesn’t mean four other things at once,” she admits and Madi laughs softly at that, which makes Max grin at her, her eyes bright. She’s beautiful, and Madi can see why she would have been popular, when she had been working here. But she looks sad, too.

“You don’t need to sit over there, if you don’t want to,” Madi says after taking another sip of the wine. It settles heavily on her empty stomach but it makes her feel good too. For a moment, she’s forgotten about Silver. “This is your bed after all.”

Max looks amused but she stands and sits on the edge of the bed with Madi, their shoulders brushing, and she pours them both more wine. Max hums in the back of her throat as she sips it, something loosening in her stance, and Madi stares at the line of her neck for a moment before she buries her face in her cup, glad of the color of her skin to hide her blush. 

Madi asks about the book on her bedside table and Max lights up, as if it’s been a long time since someone asked something as simple as what she’s reading, and as they talk, Madi can feel the wine hitting her head, making her, not dizzy, but  _light_ , the weight of the war’s shoulders lifting for a moment just so she can watch a beautiful woman grin. Max’s cheeks are flushed too and her words come out a bit softer, rounder, the wine clearly affecting her too. 

She keeps licking her lips, the berry tint of them drawing Madi’s eyes, and Madi doesn’t realize that Max has stopped talking until her hand comes up to gently take Madi’s wine glass, her fingers cool and dry on the back of her hand. 

“Madi,” Max says softly, trailing her fingers up to Madi’s wrist and loosely holding it. She’s staring at Madi’s mouth too.

“Yes,” Madi gasps, and Max leans forward, pressing their lips together. It’s sweet for a few seconds before Madi brings her hands up to cup Max’s face and deepens it, Max making a sound in surprise when Madi licks inside.

Max kisses generously, warm and wet, a hint of teeth sinking into her lower lip, and it makes heat crawl up Madi’s spine. Max shifts, moves forward until she’s in Madi’s lap and Madi slides her hands down to grip her hips, the heavy weight of Max making her breathless.

“Is there--payment?” Madi asks between kisses and Max makes a low sound, kissing her again and again, toe-curling and good.

“Not for you,” she murmurs, pushing Madi down onto the bed and then following her there, nipping at her jaw. Madi tips her head back to bare her throat, her nipples hard, the space between her thighs throbbing. 

Max sits back, shifting on Madi’s lap, and Madi trails her hand up her spine. Max shivers and looks down at her, pupils dilated and dark, curls coming out of her braids. For a disconcerting moment, Madi is reminded of Silver when he leaned over her in bed, trapping the two of them in their own world with his hair. Max must see something in Madi’s gaze because she cups the side of Madi’s neck.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” she asks and Madi surges up to kiss her again, tasting the wine on her tongue, just wanting to forget about John for a little while.

"Oh,” Max exhales when they break their kiss, lips delightfully swollen, and she turns around. “My dress--can you?”

Madi eagerly begins to undo her dress, huffing at the overly complicated ties.

“I know,” Max says, sounding wistful. "Some days I do miss this work. I had this beautiful robe I could simply slip off.” Madi pauses at that and presses a kiss to the back of her neck.

“You’ll have to show me later.”

Max hums and Madi finally gets the dress and corset undone, leaving Max in just her stays, the curve of her breasts visible against the thin fabric.

“And you,” she says, and it takes far less time to get Madi out of her clothes, clad in pants like a pirate. Max slips out of her stay as Madi pulls her shirt off, and the two of them gaze at each other for a moment before Max walks forward, between Madi’s legs.

“You--” Max sighs and cups Madi’s breasts, her rough hands betraying her upbringing more than her skin does, thumbs tracing the hard peaks of her nipples. “You remind me of someone I once knew,” she says and Madi runs her hands up the smooth skin of her back, shivering at Max’s touch. “Have you ever been with a woman like this?”

“Once,” Madi says, gasping when Max puts her moth on the curve of her breast. “When I was younger.”

Max laves the flat of her tongue over Madi’s nipple and Madi groans, shifting her thighs together. Max hums and pulls back, getting off of Madi only to encourage her to lay down fully on the bed, the pillows soft against her neck. She traces the curve of Madi’s breast with her finger, wet and cool from her own tongue.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” she asks and Madi nods, a soft sound in the back of her throat  when Max leans down to give attention to her other nipple.

“Very much so,” she pants, heat diffusing throughout her body. She didn’t think she’d want this, not so soon after the loss of John, but Max is so different, her body soft and dark where John's was hard and lean, her lips full where John’s weren’t. She feels  _good_ , and Madi thought she’d never feel good again, her thighs spreading easily at Max’s touch.

“Oh, look at you,” Max purrs, pressing her fingers where Madi’s wet, rubbing her clit, and Madi arches her hips up, clutching at the sheets with one hand. Max brings her fingers up to lick them, eyes mischievous, and Madi groans at the sight. “I want to put my mouth on you, I think.”

“Please,” Madi says, already a little desperate, and Max dimples a smile at her, sliding down between Madi’s legs. She spreads her lips open and Madi squirms at the feeling of her breath there. Max tongues her clit first, until it’s swollen and pink and Madi is shuddering, hot and sensitive everywhere, and somewhere in the back of her mind she marvels at how different this is when she can’t feel a beard on her thighs. 

She’d had to teach John how she liked it, and while he was a quick and enthusiastic study, to his credit, Max seems to know instinctively how to make it feel like her body is made of molten heat. She hisses through her teeth when Max adds two fingers inside of her, grinding her hips to try to take them in deeper.

When Madi comes it’s a shock to her system, her breath ragged and heart beating in her ears, her thighs clenching around Max’s face. Max eats her out through it, tongue curling inside along with her fingers until Madi weakly pushes her away, too sensitive.

Max licks her lips as she watches Madi pant, dazed, and she takes a moment to look at her, her lips and jaw slick and wet, eyes so dark they overtake the glittering hazel. She sits up and rolls them over and Max makes a surprised sound.

“It has been a long time since I’ve tasted a woman,” Madi tells her, sliding her thigh between Max’s legs just to feel how wet she is. Max shivers, looking delighted as she grinds against Madi, her mouth dropping open to gasp. She’s beautiful like this, her hair wild along the pillows, her hips slow and filthy, like her body can’t quite stop performing even when she’s bedding someone equal to her. 

Madi takes the time to explore her body, pressing kisses along her neck, finding the spot just behind her ear that makes Max keen, her hips jerking up. She lavishes attention to her chest as well, discovering that Max likes it when she bites a little bit, goosebumps breaking out on her arms, and she likes the drag of teeth down her ribcage, her eyes closing as she pants. She finds a few scars on her hips and she presses kisses to them, recognizing similar marks her mother had. Max’s eyes open at that and she looks at her with wide eyes when Madi presses another kiss to a burn scar on her thigh.

“You’ve won against them,” Madi murmurs and Max swallows, turning her head to the pillow and closing her eyes. Her hips still arch up when Madi kisses her inner thighs so Madi continues, nuzzling the soft mound of hair there, curly like her hair. Max gasps when Madi spreads her thighs wider and sucks on her clit.

“No--no fingers,” Max manages after a moment, finally turning to look at her again, cheeks flushed and eyes wild. Madi hums and grasps her thighs with her hands to keep her from moving too much, licking inside her with a groan. She tastes like nothing she can describe, something that she barely remembers from the last time, but it’s  _good_ , and just as good are the sounds Max is making, broken little noises and sighs as she writhes underneath her, already so strung out, muscles in her thighs flexing underneath Madi’s fingers. She spills into French, swearing, but her hand is gentle where it rests on Madi’s head. 

Madi loosens her grip so that Max can grind against her face, using her, and she curls her tongue inside of her in a way that makes Max arch and cry out, falling right over the edge, the taste of her bursting sharp on her tongue. Madi eases her through it until she’s trembling and quiet, pulling back to rest her chin on her hip, licking her lips.

“Mon dieu,” Max exhales and she tugs Madi up to kiss her, slow and sweet. “You were exactly what I needed.”

Madi presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth. “Me too.” She sits up and Max stretches with a sigh, her lips curved up like a satisfied cat. 

“Do you have any place to be?” she asks curiously and Madi hums. 

“Not until night.” 

Max smiles playfully, taking Madi’s hand. “Then stay a bit,” she says, eyes bright. “I still have to show you my robe.” 

And Madi does.

* * *

Later, when she tells Flint that Silver is alive and watches the relief break over his face, she spares a thought for Max, alone in the brothel house, overlooking the activity but held apart. She hopes, one day, that she finds happiness too.

**Author's Note:**

> i have not written porn since i was like 18 years old rip im gonna go crawl in a hole now
> 
> (im on tumblr as tomasortega if u wanna say hi and never mention this to me again)


End file.
